


Together

by savedbythenotepad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/pseuds/savedbythenotepad
Summary: Tony and Bucky have a sweet and simple evening after the realization that things are looking up for the both of them as it can only keep getting better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is the first Winteriron that I have posted onto ao3 and it was commissioned by a lovely anon who asked me write about Trans!Tony and an established relationship between these two sweethearts. I had posted this on tumblr but it wouldn't hurt to post it on here too. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy it and anon who commissioned me, I hope I did well. :)

“I’m almost at my goal!”

Bucky was slightly startled by the sound of the front door being slammed shut which was followed by the cheer of excitement. He immediately recognized it as Tony’s voice and was lost for a few seconds because he couldn’t remember what goal was. But then it dawned on him and a huge grin almost split his face in half as he hurried to meet Tony who was beaming.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, finding it almost so hard to believe that the day that they’ve been waiting for was so close. “How many more weeks do you think it would take to balance it out?”

“I’m hoping for three but it could be sooner.” Tony replied, practically shaking with happiness. “I managed to get an extra shift at the café because Peggy is always so gracious.” It looked like he was trying to supress a loud scream and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he held Tony by the shoulders.

“Scream it out.”

Tony looked at him for a second before that grin grew brighter and he screamed, “I’ll be able to get my bottom surgery soon!”

Bucky cheered as he lifted a laughing Tony into his arms and spun him around as Tony hold on, the both of them in high spirits. It was the shining light at the end of another dark tunnel that they had managed to get through together.

The feeling was almost unreal because it only seemed like yesterday when they had started putting money aside for it. It only seemed like yesterday when Tony had locked himself in their bedroom, Bucky desperately trying to reach out to him as he painfully listened to Tony’s soft but harsh sobs through the bedroom door.

But with all the support of their friends and family that still surrounded them and never gave up hope, they were finally reaching the end goal.

Tony was finally going to be able to get his bottom surgery and it was only a matter of weeks.

No longer months or years.

“Are you crying?” Bucky asked softly, running a hand through soft brown locks as he felt his shoulder grow damp. He rolled his eyes fondly when he received a small ‘no’ which was followed by a few little sniffles. Tony slowly leaned back and gazed down at Bucky, still being held tightly in his arms. Those dark brown eyes were tinged with red and the tears had left stains on his cheeks.

“You know you can’t hide anything from me.” Bucky teased even though his throat begin to constrict with emotion. Tony chuckled lightly before lifting a hand to wipe at his left cheek.

“I know but Bucky, I’m so happy.” He said with a gentle smile. “I mean, I had to pretend to be someone I wasn’t for most of life and it…it broke me.” He sniffled again as if trying to keep his emotions in check. “I was ridiculed, hated on and made to feel like I wasn’t even human by the people that I thought loved me. The people who couldn’t handle that fact that I was transgender.”

The thought of Tony’s family caused rage to bubble up within Bucky as he tried his best to repress the scowl that wanted to appear. He would never be able to forget or forgive the amount of hurt that they had put Tony through for most of his childhood and teen years. He had learned to accept that there were people out there who didn’t understand but were willing to learn. But there were people who would never understand and chose not to because of their own narrow minded thoughts.

Bucky had no respect for such people.

“But then I did find people who accepted and who understood me.” Tony continued before gently running his thumbs over Bucky’s cheekbones. “And I found you…the one true person…the love of my life.”

“Tony.” Bucky murmured, his heart swelling with the pure love and adoration that he had for this man in his arms. “You know that I will always love you, no matter what right?” He wanted Tony to know this even if he had told him over a hundred, thousand times. “I have and always will take you as you are and support you and fight for you and with you.”

“I know and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Tony replied, sounding truly in awe and Bucky leaned forward before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “And I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He said, honestly in awe in himself.

“You’re such a sap.” Tony said, wiping at his eyes once again and Bucky snorted before giving a tight squeeze causing Tony to yelp. “That’s an awfully big claim coming from the man who was crying in my arms about five seconds ago.”

“Unfair play.” Tony retaliated with a firm slap to Bucky’s shoulders before wiggling in his arms. “Now let me go because I’m hungry and I hope you’ve made dinner.”

Bucky grinned but didn’t let Tony down as he proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. “I thought you like it when I manhandle you.” A groan escaped from Tony as he rested his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. “Why do I even tell you these things if you’re only going to use them against me?” Tony complained, his voice muffled.

“In the heat of the moment, I guess.” Bucky replied with a shrug but a pleased smirk had graced his lips. “You always say the best things when you’re lost in pleasure.” He entered into the kitchen and placed Tony on top of the counter but trapped him with his arms so Tony couldn’t jump off and escape.

“Oh yeah?” Tony challenged but eyed him warily. “Like what?”

“Like how you love it when my Brooklyn accent just happens to escape.” Bucky knew he wasn’t playing far when it slipped out but it was worth it to see a familiar flush tinge Tony’s cheeks. “Ya know ya love it, doll.”

A barely audible moan slipped through Tony as he found himself leaning into Bucky before he caught himself. “I hate you.” Tony declared even though he wrapped his arms firmly around Bucky’s neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “I hate you so much that when I’m not busy climbing you like a tree, I’m going to be screaming your head off.”

“You’ll be screaming something alright.” Bucky replied, giving a deep chuckle before giving into the toe-curling kiss that Tony gave him. He was quick to gain control, wonderful shivers coursing down his spine when Tony whimpered as Bucky licked into that hot and sweet mouth.

Bucky’s fingers moved lightly down his sides before they gripped his hips and pulled him forward until he was near the edge of the counter. Those fingers grazed the inside of his thighs before his hand went straight for the centre and Tony bucked his hips with a whine.

“So does this mean that dinner’s later?” Bucky asked with a purposeful slip of the accent, smiling almost wolfishly as Tony glared at him but it faltered when he felt Bucky’s thumb press right against his covered clit before giving it a firm rub.

“Later.” Tony agreed with a fast nod and Bucky was quick to capture those lips as he brought Tony closer to him, fully intent on taking this beautiful man apart and placing him back together.

\----

The night had fallen upon them and Bucky watched fondly as Tony slept beside him. He was shirtless and the scars around his chest were fully on show. It was such a big difference from the first time that they had slept together and Tony had refused to take his shirt off. Bucky didn’t push him but he had remained curious as to why though he never asked until Tony was ready.

“I don’t like taking it off because I feel…ugly when I do.” He had confessed quietly. “And I don’t want you to feel the same way, I don’t want you to look at me like I am ugly.”

That was the day that Bucky kissed the scars that had been given from the top surgery. He made sure that he lavished them with love and made sure that Tony knew how absolutely beautiful he was. He held Tony closely while he broke down in his arms and cried because no one had ever looked at him as well as loved him as much as Bucky did. No one had ever kissed his scars and told them that they were beautiful, that he was beautiful.

And now Tony could happily take his shirt off and show his chest to the world because he was no longer ashamed of who he was.

“Stop staring at me and go to sleep.” Tony murmured sleepily before opening dazed eyes and looking at Bucky. “I know I’m gorgeous but geez, save your admiration for the morning.”

“You are gorgeous.” Bucky declared softly. “And strong and brave and everything good and I’m so glad that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

It was definitely a joke to begin with but Bucky couldn’t hold it back because it was all true. Tony was all of those things and so much more.

Tony stared at him for a long moment before silently reaching his arms out with a quiet need. Bucky understood immediately and went into his arms, the two of them wrapped around each other.

In their own small and beautiful world.


End file.
